


Light Me Up

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dildos, F/F, High School, Kissing, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Scissoring, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Vanessa sneaks out of the house to see Brooke, things escalate very quickly.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 6





	Light Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> i am eating gummy worms right now my guys

"Goodnight mom, I love you." Vanessa's mom had just tucked her into bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams honey." She plugged in the night light and halfway closed the door. Vanessa waited for her mom to go downstairs before grabbing her phone which was underneath her pillow.

'I'll come over once mom goes to bed.'

'or you can be a bad bitch and sneak out now?' Vanessa softly laughed at Brooke's text.

'No, I don't want wanna risk getting caught. I'll see you in an hour.' Vanessa looked at the time on her phone. Eight o'clock. Today was her 18th birthday and she'd celebrated with her mom; they went out to lunch and had cake after dinner. Brooke promised Vanessa much more than that and Vanessa had an idea of what she had in mind. 

-

To pass the time, Vanessa scrolled through Instagram and watched TikToks and when she heard footsteps approaching her door, she quickly put her phone away and rolled over on her side. The footsteps grew distant after stopping and she knew her mom was going to bed. She changed, putting on the one of the outfits she'd gotten at Forever 21, and quietly snuck downstairs. 

'I'm outside.'

'be there in 10' Vanessa put her phone in her new handbag and waited for Brooke. Ten minutes felt like one, and Brooke pulled up in her bright red car, screeching to a halt. Vanessa got in and fastened her seatbelt before Brooke sped off.

"You're so lucky your mom lets you drive," Vanessa wistfully said.

"No, you're just not lucky your mom won't let you drive. What's her deal anyway?" Vanessa sighed and rested her head against the window.

"Over protective I guess." Brooke laughed.

"Okay Gypsy Rose, your mom is going full Dee Dee mode the older you get." Vanessa play hit Brooke and laughed.

"Shut up!" They arrived at Brooke's house and got out of the car before going inside. The atmosphere was cozy and homey, and Vanessa liked it as always. They went to Brooke's room and as soon as Brooke shut the door, she kissed Vanessa. Vanessa kissed her back, sucking on her lips and sliding her tongue into her mouth as Brooke ran her hand through Vanessa's hair. Brooke pulled away to take off her tank top, revealing a black, vinyl bra and Vanessa took off hers, showing off her new lacy red bra. Brooke cupped Vanessa' breasts and squeezed them through the fabric before pushing Vanessa onto her bed.

Brooke took off Vanessa's bra and licked and sucked on her nipples while she yanked down Vanessa's mini skirt. She spread Vanessa's legs and rubbed her pussy through her panties before going into her closet. She emerged holding a realistic dildo and Vanessa's eyes widened at the sight.

"That's really big." Brooke laughed.

"Seven inches isn't big, you'll like it." Vanessa slowly nodded and Brooke slid down her panties. She shoved the dildo into Vanessa's mouth and Vanessa attempted to suck it, having no experience with dicks (fake or real) whatsoever. Brooke abruptly pulled it out and pushed it against Vanessa's opening.

"Ready?" Vanessa nodded and Brooke slid it into her. It hurt at first but when Brooke started playing with her clit, the pain went away. She steadily pumped it in and out of Vanessa as she circled her fingers around her clit an Vanessa softly moaned. Brooke sped up her movements and Vanessa's back arched and her toes curled.

"I-I'm-" Before Vanessa could say another word, Brooke pulled stopped and pulled the dildo out. She took the rest of her clothes off and straddled Vanessa leaned down, kissing her once more. She made her way down and sucked on the soft skin of Vanessa's throat, burgundy and dark purple marks blooming in her wake. Once Brooke was satisfied with all the love bites she made on Vanessa, she reached down and fingered the thin girl.

She stopped as quickly as she started and ground her hips down, making their pussies touch. Brooke started moving, thrusting her hips and massaging Vanessa's breast with one hand and they both moaned at the contact. Brooke flicked her hips faster, wet, slick sounds filling the room as she fucked her girlfriend. 

"Brooke..." Vanessa whined, hands latching onto Brooke's shoulders. Brooke moved faster, sweat beading at her forehead. Vanessa squeezed her eyes shut and let out a moan and she was coming, fingers digging into Brooke's skin and hips bucking. Brooke came soon after her and she lied down next to Vanessa, both reveling in their post orgasmic high. 

"Wowser." Brooke laughed.

"You say that a lot." Vanessa shrugged.

"Yeah." Brooke leaned over and gently kissed Vanessa, smiling against her lips.

"Happy 18th birthday baby."


End file.
